The present invention relates generally to fan assemblies, and more particularly an adaptor for a ceiling fan support.
Numerous types of fan assemblies presently exists. For instance, there are currently on the market downrods having a xc2xd inch diameter and a xc2xe diameter. While these are nominal references, the actual outer dimensions are xc2xexe2x80x3 for a xc2xdxe2x80x3 diameter downrod and 1xe2x80x3 for a xc2xexe2x80x3 downrod. In recent history, the larger diameter assembly has become more popular. An alternate technique for handling this problem is disclosed in our pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/083,715 filed May 22, 1998.
The trend towards the larger fan assembly presents a quandary to the retailer. Currently, the retailer must stock both sizes of fan assembly components. Stocking the less popular smaller fan assembly components consumes valuable shelf space. The shelf space could be more effectively utilized with other products for stocking a larger amount of the more popular larger size fan assembly components. Inventory costs and sales volumes are potentially affected.
Clearly there is room for improvement in the art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to allow for the use of common parts on non-standardized products.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor for attaching a downrod between a ceiling fan and a ceiling fan support to provide for different sized downrods.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adaptor that allows the use of a downrod on a ceiling fan assembly that would not otherwise be capable of use with the ceiling fan assembly.
It is a further object of the present invention to decrease the amount of shelf required to display parts if different sizes.
These, as well other objects, are accomplished by an adaptor which can convert form large to small, or small to large, downrod formed of a pair of adjoining cylinders with a larger cylinder having an inside diameter capable of receiving a large downrod component and a second cylinder concentric with the first cylinder having an outer diameter substantially the same as a smaller downrod component. Each cylinder has a diametric hole therethrough for receipt of a locking pin, while the larger cylinder has threaded holes for receipt of locking screws.